


Pelna Khara: A Writer's Cheat Sheet

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Cussing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pelna Quotes from Kingsglaive, and documented things from canon he did, for all your writer needs.Re-posting here, because the original post on tumblr has been flagged as 'sensitive' because anti-porn bots are on steroids.





	Pelna Khara: A Writer's Cheat Sheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hine/gifts), [scrawlingcomet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlingcomet/gifts).



> thanks for the heads up guys, i cycled through the five stages, and I decided i'm staying in the anger section unless i win like a million dollars lmao
> 
> alrighty.
> 
> before i start -- i just want to send a special shout out to the ~~stink c*nt~~ tumblr bot who fucking flagged me
> 
>    
> okeydokey, here we go!

 

  1. (while running and fighting his way to help Nyx at the East Wall)  **"Lucis isn’t paying us refugees enough...for this!”**
  2. he looks after his mates-- doesn’t waste time covering a team mate right after taking down a demon, and _still_ covers him even as Protect dissipates
  3. (when a behemoth charges at them) **“How is this fair??”**  
  4. (to Nyx) **“Nyx I owe you one.”**
  5. (to Nyx) **“Go easy on the magic, hero. You got people waiting for you back home.”**
  6. _Pelna_ is the one Nyx says his iconic “I’m Worth the Wait” line to. ~~You know, the one we love to abuse in every single ficcy iteration lmao.~~
  7. Pelna  _jokes around_ and is also the _only_ one Nyx grins and doesn’t have a negative reaction to when the “hero quip” comes up. 
  8. (while dragging Crowe away from battle) **“Crowe. We gotta move.”**
  9. That _Look_ TM Pelna gives Crowe when she kicks Libertus’ leg that is basically “ _seriously_??” 
  10. Quietly gets up and grabs a drink for Nyx while everyone makes fun of him for gate duty. 
  11. Stares off into the distance like he’s on The Office when Lib has a go at Yama for not making AuthenticTM Galahd food/profiting off their heritage
  12. Not making this up this is comedic GOLD look:



 

13\. While everyone's ribbing Nyx for gate duty he  changes the subject, by announcing  **“For Hearth.”**  Nyx replies “And Home.” Nyx _only_ looks at Pelna when he says it, because everyone’s giving him shit. ~~Wonder why~~

14\. _Pelna knows how to joke around_ : **“So, Nyx the Gatekeeper. How’s the new post treating you?”**

Nyx replies:  “Oh, it’s amazing. You guys would love it. The Gatewatch are _real_ sweethearts.”

Pelna _laughs_ , and says,   **“Yeah, _right_.  ** **We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything.  So bored they got nothing better to do. ”** The second part comes out a lot more bitter and sarcastic jsyk. 

16\. When Nyx says “I’d fight a hundred more wars for Galahdans to know boredom. ”

and this is Pelna's face like literally this face says: bitch i don't believe you

(yeah i watch with subtitles because competing noises in the background)

15. **“Fight all you want. Just don’t go dying yet. I still owe you. _A lot._ ”**

Here, visual aid with subtitles:

Also note Crowe, about to interrupt him, but immediately looks down when he says  **‘ _A lot._ ”** and the way he says it in the film, as if that’s the final verdict on the matter like. WHAT THE HELL HAS NYX PULLED YOU OUT OF THAT EVEN CROWE DOESNT ARGUE. 

16\. When Luche tells them he’s cynical of Niflheim surrendering, and more wary of Niflheim having the power to make demands, Pelna is openly annoyed, and aggressively pushes his food away

17\. When Luche turns out to be right, and Lib gets angry immediately after Drauto’s announcement about Lucis giving up its territories. Near the end of the frame as it’s happening Pelna has an internal conflict of his own, like he’s cycling through the 5 stages

18\. Then when Lib gets angrier after Luche starts mouthing off like he couldn't give less of a crap like Luche literally says " _You heard the captain; this wasn’t our decision to make"._  
Pelna’s the _first_ to get between him and Lib, even though he’s going through his own hell, because he just lost his home too! Even so, he doesn’t tell Luche to shut up. He’s just there to stop the fists from flying. 

19\. LMFAO double standard! When _Tredd_ starts mouthing off, Pelna _doesn’t_ intervene when Nyx shoves him. It’s very telling and it makes sense to me, because while Luche’s words were harsh, they were the _truth_ \-- they all really didn’t have a say in giving up their homes, so that wasn’t any reason to attack each other.  The _difference_ is what Tredd says is straight up _cruel:_

 _“_ _You missing home so much, Libertus, why don’t you and Nyx head on back?  I’m sure Niflheim will welcome you with open arms.”_

which is _beyond_ messed up and that definitely deserves a punch in the face. My boy Pelna knows how to prioritize. Talk shit, get hit.

20\. (when Luna gets kidnapped, Pelna’s who Nyx calls -- because Lib is out on the manpain express. and Pelna’s cynical, but he still helps Nyx. and he doesn’t miss the opportunity to tease. that’s friendship, bitch! )   
P: **“A homing beacon?”**  
N: “Yeah, I’ll send the coordinates now.  Can you pinpoint a location for me?”    
P: **“Sure, but it sounds like a wild-goose chase.  Guess you got some free time on your hands, huh?”** again, he says it in a teasing way, because he’s still gonna help out no matter what Nyx asks like HOW MUCH DO YOU OWE NYX  
N: “Guess I do, for better or worse.” 

21.

P:  **“Those coordinates are about 20 miles south of Insomnia.”**

N: “Outside the wall.”

P:  **“What the hell was Crowe doing all the way out there?”**

N: “No, no. They sent her to--"

(Nyx stops walking, goes quiet as he realizes)

"I need another favour, Pelna.  Pull those coordinates up on the radar and let me know what you find.”

P:  **“On it. You’re thinking this is all a big deal now, huh?”**

N: “Yeah, too big to ignore.”

_22._

P _:_ **“Jackpot, Nyx. There’s a whole fleet of airships sitting at that spot.”**  
N: “Niflheim.”  
P:  **“Yup, and from the looks of it...I’d say they’re headed to war.”**  
N: “Where’s the captain?”  
P:  **“Should be at the citadel.”**  
N: “There’s no answer on his frequency.”  
P:  **“I don’t know, must have his hands full with the escort detail.”**  
N: “Pelna, one last favour.  I need you to prep the Glaive for action.”  
P:  **“W-what are you talking about?  You wanna deploy without the captain’s order?”**  
N: “Trust me. Just get it done.”  
P:  **“Wait, what am I supposed to tell--?”**  
Nyx hangs up.  
And Pelna gets it done, even though he doesn’t really think he can initially. Fucking superb! 

23\. (glaives suiting up to rescue Luna, and look at my man, off to the side, wrestling with his conscience here LOOK AT THAT INNER TURMOIL )

24\. Operation: Infiltrate and Extract Luna. Pelna is on the _first_ wave -- and he’s better at Warping than Nyx. I’m not just saying that.  
He times his dagger throw closer to the ship--which is _super_ risky, but smart, because it is fucking WINDY--the other two glaives with him throw theirs a lot earlier. Is Pelna a stickler for being precise? Or is he a daredevil. I don’t know, but that shit he pulled looked fucking _advanced_ to me. He's **_extremely capable and competent._** Or else he wouldn't be a glaive.

Also Nyx barely makes it aboard --but  it’s not his fault, all throughout the film you see instances of his PTSD and it flares up at a very crucial moment when he makes the jump (poor dude). 

25.  **“Oh, man. Hurry up, Nyx!”** \-- Pelna telling Nyx to haul fucking ass and jump already. I thought it was Luche initially, but I've concluded that it actually is Pelna just because it sounds a lot closer to his VA, and the fact that Pelna would have been on the ship before Nyx, since he was on the first wave. He also waves to Nyx saying,  **“Over here!”** when Nyx arrives.

26\. (while infiltrating and scanning the hallways of the Niff ship) **“Nyx, this doesn’t feel like a war fleet.”** (implications for his backstory here, like how can he tell the difference has he been on many warships to know the 'tells'/what is standard?)

27.  **“I think I might’ve found her. I got a guarded door here.  Two Niff MTs. What’s the plan?”**

28\. Nyx: “Pelna, you’re clear to engage. But keep it quiet.”  
**“I’m on my way.”**

29\. (badass dishonored/assassins creed style take out followed by Pelna coughing/sneezing crystal dust)  **“Not now, damn it."** (side-effects of using the king's power--safe to say it's killing them slowly)

30\. (pelna taking the MT’s key card)  **“For me? Aww you shouldn’t have.”**  He's a sarcastic little shit I won't settle for any other characterization now you hear! lol

31\. (when he gets to Luna)  **“Target confirmed. She’s unharmed.”**

32\. (Nyx, literally running to Pelna and Luna) “Pelna get out of there, it’s a trap!”  
Pelna turns so casually with his hands out (OH MY GOD YOU COCKY LITTLE SHIT) and says still oh, so fucking casual : **“One Tenebrae Princess, safe and---”**

and the rest is history.

~~and i'm still bitter AF!~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you find this useful :)
> 
> \----  
>  _"Remember that death doesn’t always need to be the answer; there are a lot of ways to write off characters that can be resonant and consequential for the characters that are left, and some fates are worse — and more interesting — than death._  
>  _If you do kill off characters from underrepresented groups, think about why that particular character has to die."_  
>  \-- [‘Anyone Can Die?’ TV’s Recent Death Toll Says Otherwise](https://variety.com/2016/tv/opinion/tv-deaths-walking-dead-the-100-arrow-1201751968/)


End file.
